Cztery pory bieli
by Abelarda
Summary: Cztery pory roku, cztery miniatury. Trochę bieli i refleksji. Muraki x Oriya, slash.


_Napisane stosunkowo dawno, w grudniu 2005._

* * *

**Cztery pory bieli**

I

Znalazł go stojącego pod drzewem wiśni, szczupłymi ramionami obejmującego pień. Białe, posiniałe od chłodu ręce kurczowo zaciskały się na gładkiej korze.

Ostrożnie dotknął koniuszków jego zmarzniętych palców. Poczuł, że rozluźniają się odrobinę, i wsunął w nie długi pas jasnej wełny. Czekał, aż odwróci się w jego stronę, jak zwykle opanowany i niedostępny.

Nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy jego uśmiech, dziwnie ulotny i rzadki. Zerknął na niego niepewnie i żeby ukryć zmieszanie, wskazał mu tańczące w powietrzu kwiatki wiśni. Szare oczy podążyły za jego wyciągniętą ręką.

- Biało.

- Powinno być biało. Pamiętasz, jaki dzisiaj dzień?

Ledwo widoczne skinięcie głowy. Dostrzegł płatek zaplątany w popielate włosy; przybliżył się nieśmiało i wyciągnął rozgrzaną dłoń, żeby go strząsnąć.

Biały deszcz nad ich głowami, poruszające się jednostajnym rytmem gałęzie wiśniowego drzewa - nagle wszystko zatrzymało się, jakby zamarzło na chwilę. Nie zauważył, że kwiatek już dawno odfrunął zdmuchnięty wiatrem, że jasny szalik wysunął się z rąk towarzysza i opadł na ziemię. To wszystko nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Był tylko jego chłodny policzek, który nieprzytomnie gładził drżącymi palcami.

Zauważył jego spojrzenie i z wysiłkiem cofnął dłoń.

- Przepraszam.

- Nie musisz.

Ich usta zetknęły się na chwilę i już wiedział, że zimno też może palić.

* * *

II

Zagryzł wargi; zabrakło mu słów. Szare oczy zapatrzyły się na niego znad bukietu białych róż.

- Dla ciebie.

Widział jego kpiący uśmiech, ale nie odważył się wziąć kwiatów do ręki. Tylko on jeden był w stanie zaproponować mu podobny prezent. Niewinność, którą obaj utracili dawno temu. Kolejne z jego szyderstw.

Odwrócił wzrok, starając się nie wdychać mdlącego aromatu.

- Wyjdź stąd. Natychmiast.

Coś zimnego objęło jego nadgarstek, szarpnęło ręką, unosząc ją do góry. Szmer materiału, dotyk czegoś delikatnego, przesuwającego się powoli po rozwartej dłoni i drażniącego opuszki jego palców. Mimowolnie przymknął oczy, zastanawiając się, czy to płatek róży, czy jego wargi.

- Co ty...?

- A ty nie?

On też. Dlatego nawet nie próbował tłumić przyzwalających westchnień, dlatego leżał wtulony w trupią biel jego ciała. Skóra, po której przesuwał palcami, była zimna i sucha. Nie potrafił jej w żaden sposób rozgrzać - aż wreszcie zrozumiał, że nie każdy lód da się roztopić, i z gorzkim uśmiechem przyjął to, co mu ofiarowano. A później świat zapachniał różami i potem, ból zmieszał się z jasnością, a on sam zapadał się coraz głębiej w jego chłód, dopóki nie poczuł, że zamarza.

Na granicy zapomnienia uświadomił sobie jedną rzecz.

Białe róże oznaczają również samotność.

* * *

III

Trzeba posprzątać, pomyślał, ostrożnie dotykając dłonią białej maty, która kryła jeszcze zapachy ich ciał. Musiał to zrobić sam; nie potrzebował nikogo innego.

I tak wiedziano, że tym klientem zajmował się tylko on.

Uśmiechnął się smutno. Niby nic się nie zmieniło. Już od tak dawna zjawiał się tu tylko jako gość, przypadkowo, raz na jakiś czas. Nie było trudno sobie uświadomić, że kiedyś nie wróci w ogóle. Powinien był to przewidzieć.

Przesunął palcami po ikebanie, nad której układaniem spędził ponad godzinę. Pamiętał, jak przebierał wśród kwiatów, żeby w końcu zdecydować się na białą chryzantemę: pasowała do jego pokoju. Teraz zaczynała już więdnąć. Może zresztą nie tylko kwiaty więdły z jego odejściem.

Wazonik z przytłumionym stuknięciem uderzył o podłogę.

Żeby podnieść kwiat, ukląkł na macie, jeszcze raz gładząc jej jasną powierzchnię - tymi samymi ruchami, którymi tyle razy pieścił jego ciało. Wreszcie wstał i otworzył okno: podmuch zimnego powietrza wdarł się do pokoju, rozpraszając białawy dym fajki. Powoli, starannie roztarł w palcach główkę chryzantemy i wysunął rękę przez okno, czekając, aż szczątki kwiatu opadną na zewnątrz.

Szczelniej okrył się kimonem i zadrżał, gdy popatrzył na zbyt jasny, przestronny i pusty pokój.

I przyrzekł sobie już nigdy nie układać w nim białych mat.

* * *

IV

Leżał na białej od szronu trawie, zwrócony twarzą ku niebu. Głowę oparł o tamto wiśniowe drzewo.

Odkąd pamiętał, tu nigdy nie padał śnieg; zawsze tego żałował. Pogoda posłuchała go w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie i sam nie wiedział, co to ma oznaczać. Ale nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać.

Przechylił głowę i z fascynacją wpatrzył się w zbyt biały księżyc. Daleki, obojętny, nieosiągalny. Taki właśnie był.

Dziś miałby urodziny.

Coś spłynęło po kąciku jego oka, ograniczając widoczność. Uśmiechnął się blado i strząsnął z twarzy drobny kwiatek jeszcze pachnący wiosną.

Płatki wiśni opadały coraz gęściej, mieszając się z płatkami śniegu. Powolnym ruchem wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i spróbował złapać jeden z wirujących w powietrzu kwiatków, ale kiedy zacisnął palce, nie poczuł prawie nic poza wilgotnym zimnem. Tylko przez ułamek sekundy grudka lodu pieściła jego skórę, zanim rozpłynęła mu się w dłoni.

Wiatr rozwiewał mu włosy i ziębił ciało okryte tylko lekkim kimonem. Płatki śniegu roztapiały się na jego czole i spływały po twarzy. Nie zwracał na to uwagi; przyzwyczaił się do chłodu. I wtedy, w jego objęciach, i teraz, bez niego.

Mocniej przytulił głowę do pnia wiśni i przymknął oczy.

Nie było tak zimno czy boleśnie, jak przypuszczał. Tylko bardzo, bardzo cicho.


End file.
